


Rely on Touch

by jayyxx



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayyxx/pseuds/jayyxx
Summary: So yeah, he’s been taking a little more time to explore himself. And yes it was the most embarrassing thing ever when he scrolled his finger over the screen and Siri read out “use a scissoring motion with two fingers to stretch the muscle.”





	Rely on Touch

**Author's Note:**

> matt murdock riding a dildo. cuz why not.  
> also he uses the assistance on his phone that reads what’s on the screen where he puts his finger. ok? it’s an iphone thing. thx.

Now, Matt knows his body better than anything. He needs to be able to feel if it’s a scrape or a cut, a bruise or a bump, a rash or some horrible disease eating away at his skin. So yeah, he knows every inch of his skin, inside and out. 

So what if dating been a little slow lately. So what if the last girl didn’t really tell him to his face, but pretty much told him to his face she wasn’t willing to put up with a blind boyfriend. Too much work. He gets that. No problems here. 

So yeah, he’s been taking a little more time to explore himself. And yes it was the most embarrassing thing ever when he scrolled his finger over the screen and Siri read out “use a scissoring motion with two fingers to stretch the muscle,” and then when he threw his phone across the room she read “use a water based lubricant, as oil based may deteriorate some toys over time.” Yeah. Thanks Siri. Thank God he doesn’t have a roommate. And sorry to whatever FBI-dude is stationed to listen through his iphone tonight. 

Nothing like having a female robotic voice ringing out to let everyone in the building know you’re attempting to teach yourself how to masturbate. Real nice. 

But even with the embarrassment ringing red on his cheeks, he got the job done. And it was maybe the _best night ever._

And he’d never thought he’d venture past his own hand. His fingers were the only (and safest) thing he’d ever let himself be so vulnerable to. 

But that changed when he met Lucy, a lady who helped him distinguish between the milk and cream canisters at the coffee shop on 4th. She then offered an arm and led him to a table in the busy cafe. After sitting down together for a while, Matt learned she worked at the sex toy shop on 5th, and firmly believed that “everyone should own a dildo.” Her words, not his. 

It got him thinking. Then, late at night under the covers, Siri tells him (on a much lower volume) that the phone number is this, and the address is that. 

He gives them a call. 

“‘Ello?” A gruff voice answers the phone. Matt almost squeaks. That is _not_ Lucy. 

“Hi there. Is Lucy in?” 

The voice buffs and walks across some carpet, flips a piece of paper and smacks a lip. “Nah. She’s closed tomorrow.” 

“Okay. Thank you for your time.” And Matt hangs up. And throws his face into his hands because he just made a phone call to the _sex toy shop_ sound like a business meeting. 

 

The next night, late, because Siri says they’re open till 1, he heads into the shop and prays for Lucy. 

Clearly he prays out loud, because her joyful voice and the smell of a college library drafts towards him as she calls his name in surprise. 

_”Oh I am going to change your life, dude. You’ve heard of sensory deprivation? So like, people blindfold themselves during sex which helps them focus solely on their body. It’s beautiful. Kinda, I don’t know. But since you use your ears, like, so much more than I do, you might do better with ear plugs! Doesn’t that sound kickass? Well whatever, they’re $3.99 so if you don’t like them you can just chuck em. Okay what’s next...”_ )

So yeah. Just like that, Matt is now the proud owner of some ear plugs. Oh, and a 7 inch dildo. Which he was told was black, and felt really heavy and all ribbed up (which, is weird? Normal dicks are not ribbed...) He’s also got some water based lube (thanks Siri,) and some special soap to keep it all in shape. 

Matt stuffs it all into his shoulder bag and walks home very fast. 

 

He feels too scared to use it, and it sits alone in a box under his bed (none of his house is safe from Foggy, but this seemed like a fine spot.) 

He got the courage once, but got to where he usually does, just three shy fingers, and decided not to bother. That nothing could feel better than this. 

But he was wrong. As one night, he gets the guts - he closes and locks his bedroom door, tugs his blinds closed and ensured the lights are off (they are) and gets to work. 

Lucy recommended “on your back, pillow under your hips, legs spread and feet sturdy.” Matt chooses on the floor beside his bed, on his knees with his forehead braced on the bed. The dildo has a suction cup, which he sticks to the floor, and sits with it lined up along his ass. 

He tells himself to stop being stupid, but every time there’s a shift outside - someone walks by, a dog barks, or the horrific squelching sound of lube being rubbed on silicone happens, he looses his edge. 

He remembers the ear plugs and shoved them into his ears. It’s - weird. He can still hear but all the annoying stuff is blocked out. He feels completely lost, and yet, free. 

He relies so heavily on his hearing. Without it, all be can sense is touch. 

(And smell, but he’s punitively ignoring the smell of rubber under him.)

With the only thing on his mind being getting off, he can see nothing else, hear nothing else - he finds it easy to slide the rubber into himself, and sigh dreamily, head bumping against the mattress. 

He shifts up and down, getting used to the stretch, and finding he really does enough the ribs, and understands their usefulness. 

Soon the stretch is nothing but warm, his cock is hard and stuck to his stomach, and he can’t help himself as he spreads his legs, arching his back, and grinding his hips. 

He can hear himself pant, and every once in a while he makes a high pitched moan. And he doesn’t even care what he sounds like. He braces his elbows on the mattress and covers his ears until he can hear nothing. Only feel. 

He cants his hips, bounces like a cam-girl on the dildo, pushing down until the plastic balls are snug against his ass and he groans out with a huff, lifting until just the tip remains, and he feels himself squeeze to keep it in. 

Jesus, he never knew what he was missing. Now he understands why people in pornos mutter things like “back that ass up,” or maybe “ride it,” because he’s bucking back and forth with a power he’s only ever seen when he’s Daredevil. He’s chasing release and also doesn’t want it to end. 

He knows he’s almost done, but these few moments are the best - when his head clears; he could rip the ear plugs out and still not hear anything. An orgasm is like a reset button, where he overloads his senses so bad they quit on him, and it’s _awesome_

His breath catches on a sob as he sits himself down and squeezes around the girth. He pumps his cock until he’s almost, almost, almost... 

He lifts up one last time, and rocks back down. By the time he makes it there, he’s come all over his thighs and the floor. His body is numb and floaty and softer than ever. He collapses against the side of the bed and breathes for a moment, the dildo still situated within him. 

He’s good here. For a moment. In a moment he’ll take the ear plugs out, he’ll get up and fumble about cleaning himself up. But not yet. He’s stays floating for another moment longer.

**Author's Note:**

> well, i’m sorry mom. this isn’t even that bad and i still feel dirty lol. 
> 
> i’m [ghostycas](http://ghostycas.tumblr.com) on tumblr if you’d like to chat. please do. that’d be nice :)


End file.
